Nice to meet you
by KittieBatch
Summary: Una mente que no recuerda, un impostor, un Dios travieso y un Capitán muy confundido, a esto ha llegado la situación gracias a que Loki decidió borrar de la mente de Tony Stark a Steve Rogers y suplantarlo por nada más y nada menos que el mismo Visión.
1. Capitulo I -¿Qué pasó?-

Aclaraciones previas:

Hace una semana o más, subí un escrito muy corto al grupo de Facebook " _Fanfics Stony, WinterIron, Stucky, Thorki etc"_. Este corto será el que aparezca al inicio de este capítulo, no sé exactamente cuántos capítulos llegue a tener la historia pero no busco extenderla mucho. La dedico especialmente a aquellas personas que pidieron una continuación.

En relación al Mpreg, este será un bonito mundo en que los hombres pueden concebir, admitámoslo como una realidad dentro de la historia. No pidan explicaciones, solo disfrútenlo.

 **+18 ¡De tomar en cuenta!** Claramente casi nunca se cumple con esta norma, pero realmente espero que si hay personas sensibles al tema tomen sus precauciones.

¡Comencemos!

 **Capitulo I**

 **-¿Qué pasó?-**

Desde que Steve desapareció de la vida de Tony todo cambió para el castaño. Apenas era visto en lugares públicos y nada se sabía de su vida privada, algunos meses después se coló la noticia en los periódicos, Tony fue captado con un bebé en brazos, uno muy pequeño, lo único que se apreciaba era su cabellera castaña.

En Wakanda la noticia no llegó hasta un par de meses después, Steve se paralizó al ver la imagen. Era obvio que el bebé era hijo de Tony, un cálculo mental rápido y se dio cuenta de algo, ese niño podría también ser hijo suyo... Un vuelco a su corazón y un discurso atropellado a T'challa y pronto se hallaba en un avión hacia Nueva York dispuesto a conocer la verdad.

Se hallaba más que emocionado por la idea, tanto que se le olvidó un pequeño detalle. Tony lo odiaba. No sabía como reaccionaría al verlo, no sabía que pasó en todo ese tiempo, desconocía que los recuerdos de Tony fueron alterados.

Llegó a la Torre Stark y no tuvo problema alguno para ingresar a su antigua casa, el lugar se veía diferente, todo lucía más suave, ya no era ese estilo industrial que gustaba tanto a Tony, ahora era cálido y familiar, una cobija con estampado de animales llamó su atención, claramente pertenecía a un bebé.

—¿Qué hace aquí?— la voz molesta de Visión resaltó en el silencio del lugar.

—¿Visión?— volteó hacia la voz y halló a un tipo rubio y alto de atractivo considerable.

—Capitán tiene que irse, no tiene derecho a estar aquí— dijo caminando a él. Un bebé castaño interrumpió la tensión que se comenzaba a formar entrando al lugar gateando a toda velocidad, tras él Tony llegó persiguiéndolo.

—¡Tony!— la voz emocionada de Steve se escuchó y el castaño se detuvo sorprendido.

—¿Sí? ¿Te conozco?— dijo el genio tomando al bebé en sus brazos, se parecía tanto a Tony, sin embargo resaltaban dos hermosos ojos azules iguales a los de Steve.

—Soy yo, Steve— el rubio vio desconcertado a su amado y al que decidió era su hijo.

—Lo siento, no creo que nos conozcamos— se encogió de hombros el castaño dejando al bebé estirar los brazos hasta Visión. —¿Quieres ir con papá? Está bien, ve con él... —Visión se acercó a ellos tomando al bebé en sus brazos.

Steve no entendía nada, Visión no podía ser padre de ese bebé, no, claramente no lo era.

—Cariño yo lo arreglo— dijo el sintezoide dando un beso dulce en los labios ajenos y Tony asintió, justo en ese momento Friday anunció un problema en su laboratorio y Tony se dirigió a hacerse cargo.

—Maldito ¿qué le hiciste a Tony?— rugió el rubio.

—Lo curé— sonrió burlón —Peter y Tony son míos ahora. Te fuiste de su lado sin importar que tendrían un hijo... Él no te recuerda y no lo hará, nunca te conoció, ya no. Es mío, son míos, lo conozco mejor que nadie... Largo de aquí.

Steve estuvo a punto de echarse sobre Visión para callarlo, sin embargo la mirada asustada del bebé lo detuvo.

—No me daré por vencido, no voy a perder a Tony y mi hijo solo porque a ti se te antoja, ya sabrás de mi— dijo saliendo del lugar molesto.

Visión acunó a Peter con suavidad en sus brazos llevándolo al lado de Tony. En una prisión Asgardiana Loki reía divertido, tanto que tuvo que recordarse respirar. —Humanos, qué fáciles son de controlar— decía entre risas. Inició con ese juego por aburrimiento y ahora simplemente estaba complacido con el poder que ejercía sobre ellos.

 ** _13 meses atrás._**

Los mareos comenzaban a ser constantes, Tony tenía una ligera sospecha pero anhelaba con toda la fuerza de su alma que solo fuesen suposiciones suyas, dos cosas hacían que deseara no estar esperando un bebé, la primera, en la batalla sufrió tantos golpes que posiblemente el bebé sufriría daños a largo plazo, y la segunda… Su padre no estaría allí para apoyarlos.

Se concentró, a pesar de sus malestares matutinos, en ayudar a Visión, descubrieron que podrían darle una apariencia humana con tan solo unos cambios y tras una semana de intenso trabajo en el laboratorio y ayuda precisa de un genetista amigo suyo pudieron meter al sintezoide en una capsula y realizar el proceso. Con cuidado escogieron su nueva apariencia, Tony tenía cierta idea de cómo hubiese sido Jarvis si de Inteligencia Artificial pasaba a un ser humano, un bosquejo rápido hecho por Friday y tenían la apariencia aproximada de Visión, cabello rubio, ojos azules que guardaban el color de sus orígenes, piel blanca y bronceada, el porte era maravilloso, todo un caballero, y las pestañas largas daban una profundidad perturbadora a su mirada. El extraño experimento duró unas cuantas horas.

Tony casi podía sentirse como el mismo Dr. Frankenstein cuando vio salir a Visión convertido por completo en ese hombre que dibujaran tiempo atrás, físicamente resultaba hermoso, ahora que lo tenía enfrente sentía que el diseño no le hacía justicia a la apariencia que ostentaba el sintezoide. Con el cuerpo de un hombre común también estaba la necesidad de identificarse como uno, así que tomo el nombre de Jarvis Verstand, el apellido era un simple juego, Tony dominaba la lengua alemana. Solía gritarle a su padre en alemán para ponerle los nervios de punta cuando lo regañaba, sabía que Howard no soportaba nada que tuviese que ver con ese país y Tony se esforzaba por hacerlo sentir aún más incómodo. Así que tras pensar bien en las raíces de Jarvis y lo que fuese antes de convertirse en Visión, la palabra correcta apareció en su repertorio, palabra que definía sus antiguos orígenes. Al sintezoide le pareció perfecto, pues él conocía lo unido que estuvo Tony a Jarvis antes que Ultron lo usara.

Así fue dado a conocer a los pocos que preguntaban por la presencia de ese hombre idílico que acompañaba a todas partes a Tony, pronto corrieron rumores de una posible relación y cuando el abdomen de embarazo fue imposible de ocultar en Tony algunos suspiros escaparon de quienes apenas los conocían. Ninguno se molestó en aclarar la situación, para el sintezoide era interesante analizar ese tipo de reacciones y para Tony era irrelevante quién creyesen que era el padre de su bebé.

Tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que su peor temor se cumplía y esperaba un hijo del Capitán América, en otro escenario eso hubiese sido algo hermoso, la mayor ilusión de su vida, sin embargo ahora no resultaba tan esperanzador. Con Rhoday y Vision Aka Jarvis, se preparó para enfrentar el futuro, ambos hombres se dedicaron a cuidarlo y velar por él, especialmente Jarvis quien tenía fascinación por Tony, sin él no podría estar vivo y le guardaba profundo respeto pues su naturaleza humana resultaba aún más fuerte que cualquiera que analizara.

Fue una tarde lluviosa durante el quinto mes de embarazo en que su amigo, el Dr. Black, realizaba una ecografía y Jarvis observaba curioso el movimiento del bebé, desde que se enteró del embarazo de su creador estaba a la expectativa de todo el proceso, nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a fascinarle tanto la vida no nata, además que cada síntoma que experimentaba Tony le parecía la consecuencia más bella de aquel proceso. Una onda expansiva crispó la piel de todos los seres humanos, algo frío recorrió la espalda de Tony y de pronto su mente pareció haberse reiniciado, una sensación de frescura mental lo invadió y giró su visa hacia el hombre rubio que tenía a su lado, sonrió tranquilo y Jarvis lo vio tan feliz como puede estar el orgulloso padre del bebé que se observaba en la pantalla. Dos segundos bastaron para que la realidad se distorsionara y los recuerdos de las personas en el mundo cambiaran.

—Es un bebé sano y fuerte Tony— fueron las palabras del médico y sonrió a Jarvis —Pero no puedes descuidarlo, tiene que comer bien y hacer ejercicio, nada de ir tras villanos locos, tranquilidad, eso necesita tu esposo Jarvis.

—Me encargaré de que ambos estén tranquilos— sonrió el rubio a Tony y él sonrió reclamando un beso de su pareja. Ambos tuvieron una sensación extraña de que aquello era confuso, sin embargo rápidamente limpiaron sus pensamientos remplazando cualquier sentimiento desagradable por el regusto de sus besos y la próxima venida del primer hijo.

 **Presente.**

Steve no comprendía cómo pasó aquello, de pronto todo estaba confuso, Tony parecía no reconocerlo y el sintezoide parecía ser completamente diferente al que conociera, definitivamente no era el rencor típico de quien se siente traicionado por lo que le hizo a Tony, había algo más y él tendría que averiguarlo. Lo primero era buscar un sitio donde quedarse, afortunadamente su viejo apartamento en Brooklyn seguía perteneciéndole y la llave aún descansaba bajo el tapete de la entrada. Entró y el polvo envolvió su nariz, era claro que nadie estuvo allí desde hace mucho tiempo. Encendió la luz encontrándose con una escena peculiar, los rastros de una presencia pusieron sus sentidos alerta, un vaso de vodka quebrado sobre la alfombra, el viejo aroma a la colonia de Tony, un sobre en la mesa de la cocina. Y sobre su cama las pertenencias que dejó en casa del genio. Supuso que en algún momento Tony llevó todo aquello a su casa buscando cerrar el círculo, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para notar que aquel cambio en los pensamientos de Tony sucedió algún tiempo después de la batalla.

Sus manos temblorosas abrieron el sobre que descansaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, la fina caligrafía del genio apareció, el sobre contenía una carta que acompañaba los resultados de laboratorio, leyó detenidamente el contenido.

 _"_ _Steve, no estás aquí, ni lo estarás en un largo tiempo… estoy en esta cocina imaginando que aún tenemos una vida juntos, aunque ver esto tan desolado me recuerda lo improbable que es… dejé todas tus cosas en la habitación y decidí servirme un trago, inevitablemente no pude beberlo sin sentir que el estómago se me revolvía…_

 _Esta carta es mi despedida. No voy a usar esa vieja reliquia que enviaste por FedEx, preferí hacerlo de esta forma, Visión y Rhodey insistieron en que debía decirte, así que estoy cumpliendo con ello. Vamos a tener un hijo, un bebé. Me preocupa seriamente el futuro y el camino correcto a seguir para ser un buen padre, nunca imaginé hacer esto solo… te escribo esto antes de mi primera ecografía, hoy conoceré al bebé por primera vez, tengo cinco meses de embarazo, tan solo cuatro más y mi bebé estará abriendo sus ojitos a este mundo, ahora más que nunca quiero hacer de esto una versión mejorada, cuando llegues a leer esto, porque sé que inevitablemente lo harás, te pido que también busques hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor y más seguro para mi hijo. Es lo único que necesitaremos de ti, que cuides del mundo en que mi pequeño dará sus primeros pasos._

 _Supongo que ya lo dije, hasta siempre Steve._

 _~Tony"_

¿Cómo sentirse frente a eso? Quería correr nuevamente a la Torre Stark y arrancar de los brazos de Visión a Tony y a su bebé, suyos, ellos eran suyos y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar. Una mezcla de euforia y dolor lo acompañaron, no sabía cómo entender el panorama que le ofrecían ahora, Tony estaba consciente de quien era el padre de su hijo hasta la fecha en que escribiera esa carta, Visión y Rhodey apoyaban la idea de informar al padre, entonces ¿qué pasó? Su cabeza dolía, nunca fue bueno para los acertijos, no, él no era Stephen Strange o Tony Stark, su capacidad de razonamiento ciertamente era algo limitada, tomó los materiales de limpieza que aún conservaba en un viejo armario y se dispuso a limpiar su hogar, esa sería su base de operaciones para la pelea que daría con tal de que su amado moreno volviese a amarlo.

Lo cierto era que mientras más se proponía planes Steve, alguien en otro planeta sonreía divertido, Loki pasaba muchas horas aburrido en ese encierro, una cárcel era algo sinceramente monótono y desde que su madre murió nada lo distraía, un buen día estaba jugueteando con algunas cosas que su madre le enviara antes morir y fragmentos de un polvo extraño resaltaron entre las tapas de un libro antiguo, los unió y descubrió que eran nada más y nada menos que vestigios de la gema de la realidad, no servía de mucho para ser honestos pero sí que podía jugar con ella un rato. Tras hacer pruebas del alcance de sus poderes decidió que su objetivo serían los líderes de aquel grupito de amigos de su estúpido hermano que impidieron su reinado en la Tierra. Se enteró de las discrepancias de ambos y vio la ocasión perfecta de usarlos para su sana distracción, después de todo él tan solo era un Dios travieso, muy travieso.


	2. Capitulo II -Fantasmas-

Hola hermosuras, ¿Recuerdan esta historia? Has pasado meses desde que puse el primer capítulo, por fin puedo decirles que puedo continuarlo. Así que me tendrán por aquí, aunque como últimamente acostumbro, será muy cortito.

Si se les antoja más Stony, las invito a pasar por mi perfil y leer "Against all odds". Seguro no las decespciona y lo mejor ¡está terminado!

Otra cosita, les dejo el link del evento navideño para que se ganen un One Shot de su OTP/Ship preferida.

Entren, sigan los pasos para concursar.

www. facebook events/ 1701590266560305/ (el link tiene espacios porque FanFiction desaparece los links por arte de magia, solo tienen que quitarlos y pegarlos)

¡Nos vemos!

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **─Fantasmas**

─Cariño, ¿me ayudas?─ Tony sostenía Peter mientras intentaba no resbalar por completo a causa de un patito de hule olvidado.

─Claro─ Jarvis tomó a Tony de la cintura levantándolo con todo y bebé, haciendo que el pequeño riera divertido. El genio estaba rojo, no se acostumbraba a que su pareja hiciera esas cosas, o tal vez era porque Jarvis era demasiado alto y él tan pequeño que lo trataba como una damisela en apuros.

El rubio los llevó directamente a la habitación de Peter donde se encargarían de cambiar al bebé para la fiesta que Pepper había preparado, recientemente anunció su embarazo y compromiso con Happy. Para Tony resultó una sorpresa que ellos tuvieran tanta prisa, sin embargo no hizo mención de nada y se dedicó a felicitarlos, especialmente a ella. Sabía qué era tener una vida formando en su interior y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

─Peter, ¿No ves a papi un poco cansado?─ dijo Jarvis al bebé que guió su mirada hacia Tony y balbuceó algo. ─Exactamente, otra vez se quedó trabajando hasta tarde… ¿Cómo lo vamos a castigar?

─Oye, pero fui a la cama en la madrugada─ dijo Tony intentando convencer a su pareja de que no le reprimiera.

─No creo que sea un buen argumento Sr. Stark─ sonrió Jarvis divertido por el triste intento de Tony para que le perdonara pasar tanto tiempo en el laboratorio ─Tienes un bebé pequeño Tony, tienes que descansar para poder pasar todo el tiempo posible con tu hijo.

Tony asintió, sabía que Jarvis tenía razón, sin embargo a veces tenía la sensación de vivir en una nebulosa que lo mantenía apartado de algo que no podía recordar. La noche anterior la pasó pensando en el hombre rubio que apareció en su casa, por alguna razón le parecía conocerlo de algún lugar, pero por más que intentó usar su memoria, nada apareció en ella. Viernes tampoco parecía tener registros de él, era un desconocido que vibraba en alguna frecuencia que puso alerta el cerebro de Tony. Él era feliz, no podía negar eso, tener a Jarvis como pareja era algo bueno, le daba comodidad, se sentía seguro, Pete crecía en un ambiente tranquilo, ellos no peleaban, ellos no gritaban, se llevaban bien, no tenían desacuerdos… particularmente lo último parecía no encajar del todo en Tony, él siempre ha sido un hombre particularmente confrontativo y no esperaba que la persona que se volviera su pareja fuese alguien que le dijese sí a todos sus caprichos, algo le faltaba. ¿Sexo? Ellos particularmente tenían una buena química, Tony lo disfrutaba, aunque eso no alejaba uno que otro sueño húmedo con otra persona, alguien a quien Tony no identificaba.

Las manos de Jarvis paseando sobre su cuerpo lo hacían reaccionar, pero Tony sabía que existía fuego capaz de incendiar una ciudad en la pasión que podría llegar a experimentar, sin embargo su naturaleza se limitaba al placer bueno de los encuentros con su pareja. A veces Tony tomaba baños largos en la bañera y recordaba esos sueños ocasionales y sentía su cuerpo arder en deseo de que esas fantasías vinieran y llegaran a su realidad, ansiaba responder así a las caricias de Jarvis, ansiaba sentir el deseo arañando sus entrañas, dispuesto a entregarse a quien también lo desea con la misma furia, pero no, eso no sucedía.

Steve había considerado un par de planes para hacer volver a Tony a la realidad, lo que sea que causara eso aprendería que Steve Rogers no es un objetivo fácil y menos si apartan al amor de su vida y a su hijo de su lado. Algo le decía que Visión no era el causante de ello, el tiempo que se conocieron, supo que siempre buscaría el lado justo de la vida, por eso lo consideraba víctima de eso que le habían causado. ¿Cómo podría imaginar el tristemente célebre Capitán América que el causante de todo eso era el hermano travieso de su buen amigo Thor? Pero la verdad era esa, aunque no servía de mucho, Loki solo se divertía con lo que pasaba, había usado todo el polvo de la gema de la realidad en crear ese escenario, el transcurso que siguieran las cosas sería marcado por los actos de Steve.

Por ello ese día decidió explorar la vida de Tony y Visión junto a su hijo, se informaría de lo que pasó desde que ese juego extraño apareció y tal vez hallaría una pista de lo que podría hacer para recuperarlos. Steve tenía muy poca paciencia si de Tony se trataba, su relación era incendiaria en muchos sentidos, ellos tenían una carga sexual muy fuerte que se manifestaba todo el tiempo, para todos los Vengadores no fue novedad cuando una mañana Tony amaneció con el cuerpo marcado por los labios de Steve, el cabello alborotado y problemas para sentarse, la expresión de infinito placer en la cara del Capitán tampoco ayudó mucho a desmentir la teoría que todos tenían. Fue la primera noche de tantas que cedieron al deseo por el otro, se encontraban a cada rato, Steve atrapaba a Tony en su laboratorio, en la habitación e incluso se lo hizo en la casa de Clint, no tenían freno, ellos ansiaban estar juntos siempre, pero más allá de la locura desenfrenada del placer, podían sincronizar sus sentimientos con el del otro, se amaban con locura.

Consiguió todos los diarios y revistas que los mencionaran y también los buscó en Google, debía medir el terreno que pisaba y según entendió, en este siglo la mejor forma eran los chismes de internet. Y no estaba equivocado, allí halló más información de la que creyó necesaria, páginas y páginas de chismes mencionaban al misterioso hombre que salía con Tony, se enteró que su nombre era Jarvis Verstand y no existía básicamente hasta que apareció cuidando a Tony incluso antes de que se supiera que estaba esperando un bebé, Steve supuso que Tony apuró el cambio para que pudiera aprender mejor la naturaleza de los humanos. Sobre su relación decían miles de cosas, pero lo que era común eran las teorías extrañas sobre cómo llegaron a estar juntos y lo hermética de la relación, además algunos sitios la llamaban _Fría_ , cosa que al Capitán le vino de maravilla, sabía que Tony no estaba por elección propia con Visión. Buscó información sobre la pelea que sostuvieron y los separó y todo sitio que hiciera mención a ello aparecía bloqueado, buscó los nombres de los fugitivos y parecían borrados del mapa.

─Me vas a recordar─ dijo Steve más que feliz pues estaba a un paso de trazar su plan, había considerado tantas cosas pero ahora tenía la información necesaria para poder volver con Tony, era fantasioso, pero era lo único que se le ocurría tras analizar una y otra vez las particularidades del hecho. Cuando una maldición caía sobre las princesas en los cuentos de hadas, un beso de amor la rompía, Tony no era una princesa pero sí que parecía estar bajo un hechizo, y algo le decía que si arreglaba su situación con Tony todo volvería a la normalidad. Él haría a Tony recordar cada momento que vivieron juntos, buenos y malos, no importaría si al final lo odiase, él habría salvado a su amado moreno de vivir en un mundo que no era el real. Le devolvería su vida y se haría cargo de su hijo… Aún parecía un sueño pensar que tenía un hijo, un niño nació del amor que Tony y él sentían. Un bebé que no merecía pasar por tantas cosas. Pero los arrepentimientos y las culpas irían después de lograr su cometido.

Esa noche Tony estaba mucho más inquieto de lo normal, algo estaba mal, pero no podía explicar qué era. Su cuerpo parecía vibrar, ansiar cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender, esa noche se sentía vacío, por lo general hallaba satisfactorio el sexo con su esposo, sin embargo en esa ocasión no pudo sentirse ni la mitad de bien que de costumbre. El cansancio parecía ser el culpable, hasta que intentó dormir y la insatisfacción le espantó el sueño, se puso de pie y tras cubrirse con una camiseta larga, caminó a la cocina por un vaso de agua, quizás así podría alejar el malestar. Abrió la nevera buscando algo dulce y el eco de una voz lo sorprendió. ¿De quién era esa voz? No tenía ni idea, pero al igual que antes, sus sentidos parecían reconocer el sonido, pero no recordaba al propietario. Comenzaría a volverse loco sí continuaba de esa forma, su deber era concentrarse en Peter y Visión, su familia. Pero su mente punzaba diciendo que había algo que faltaba y estaba relacionado con esos sueños que tenía, esa figura masculina sometiéndolo, llevándolo al cielo del placer.

─Viernes, ¿puedes hacer un reconocimiento facial del hombre que vino ayer?─ pidió Tony, la curiosidad por ese rubio lo estaba matando, él le habló de forma muy familiar, él y su esposo parecían conocer algo más que él no.

─¿Cuál de todos Señor? Muchos hombres con esas descripciones nos visitan al día.

─El hombre que entró al apartamento.

─En seguida Señor...

Bebió su vaso de agua contando los segundos en que Friday tardó en responder. Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Tony, pero una idea resaltaba, su memoria tenía fallas y era necesario recordar. Por su bien y algo le decía que por el de Peter y Visión también.

─Señor─ habló Friday ─La única coincidencia que hallé de ese rostro perteneció a un soldado americano que luchó para la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

─Imposible, tiene que existir otra coincidencia.

─Lo he comprobado más de una vez Señor, no existe otra coincidencia.

─¿Ese soldado murió en batalla?

─No Señor, según los registros no se conoce su paradero. Desparece en algún punto desconocido y nadie hizo algún tipo de reclamo sobre él. Sin familia que le sobreviva.

─¿Cuál fue el nombre de ese hombre?

─Sin registros Señor.

─Demonios Friday ¿es que no sabes nada?

─Lo lamento Señor, pero no hallo registros de ese hombre… sin embargo le puedo decir que ese hombre logró digitar las claves correctas para acceder a la Torre.

─¿Qué más tienes?

─Hay una anomalía en su encuentro.

─¿Qué clase de anomalía?, deja el misterio y dime de una maldita vez qué demonios pasa.

─Señor, usted y ese hombre generaron ondas parecidas a las partes opuestas de un magneto, básicamente usted y él se estaban atrayendo, pero eso no es todo. Fueron solo segundos pero alteró mi banco de información.

─¿Estás diciendo qué de alguna forma te hackearon?

─No Señor, por una milésima de segundo tuve acceso a una especie de información alterna a la que poseo, algo parecido a otra realidad.

─Quiero ver esos registros.

─Lo siento Señor, no puedo recuperarlos, parece que algo los bloquea o, dicho de otra forma, algo las borró nuevamente.

─Friday, no le digas nada a Visión, intentaremos hallar a ese hombre, tengo el presentimiento de que tiene respuestas.

─Sí Señor─ Friday se puso a trabajar en hallar al rubio y en tanto Tony decidió que daría un paseo por la Torre. Aquel lugar era enorme, no entendía para qué diseñó un sitio tan grande y con tantas habitaciones tan distintas. Le llamaba la atención que además de su propio pent-house, la Torre contaba con varios apartamentos perfectamente equipados. Llevaba meses intentando comprender para qué demonios los construyó, pero al igual que había intentado recordar otras cosas, los recuerdos fueron negados por esa espuma blanca que se adueñaba de su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos recostándose en la pared de uno de los tantos pasillos desiertos, un suspiro escapó de sus labios y a su mente llegó el recuerdo de esos sueños apasionados con el misterioso ser. Era vergonzoso pero sabía que ese hombre onírico conocía de memoria cada espacio de su cuerpo, los puntos que hacían enloquecer a sus sentidos. Recordaba especialmente una ocasión en que se quedó dormido en su laboratorio, esa noche decidió descansar un poco en el cómodo sofá-cama antes de seguir con su trabajo. Peter se hallaba dormido y Jarvis también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo varias horas atrás. Se prometió media hora de descanso y después estaría fresco, pero los días sin dormir bien le pasaron factura, entonces entró al curioso mundo de los sueños que le regaló otra experiencia con su hombre soñado.

 _─Tony ¿tienes idea de qué hora es?_ _─ el hombre entró al laboratorio y el genio escuchaba sus pasos acercarse._

 _─¿Tarde?_ _─ respondió siguió con los ojos cerrados._

 _─Vamos, a la cama, volví de una misión, necesito compañía._

 _─¿Así que me extrañaste? Dime…_ _─ sus labios pronunciaron el nombre del hombre pero no se escuchó decir nada_ _─ ¿Qué tanto me necesitas?_

 _─Si no te levantas de ese sofá, te haré un hijo allí mismo._

 _─Ven entonces_ _─ es escuchó decir, lo siguiente que supo es que tenía al hombre sobre sí y se estaban comiendo a besos, sus manos traviesas acariciaban su cuerpo con la urgencia del amante del hombre que realmente desea a su pareja. Tony podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar de placer con cada beso y caricia que le daban. Sentía la fuerza con que era aprisionado y restregado con el cuerpo contrario. Su piel ardía en fuego cada vez que él posaba sus labios para besar sus puntos de placer máximo… la lengua en sus pezones logró sacarle varios gritos de placer, percibió una sonrisa de satisfacción. Quería ver su rostro, tocarlo, reconocer en él a la persona que estaba causando ese delicioso caos en su cuerpo y mente… sin embargo existía esa sombra grisácea ocultando sus facciones._

Abrió los ojos asustado, se halló con que aquél no fue el recuerdo de un sueño, se había quedado dormido a mitad del pasillo y volvió a soñar con ese hombre, sin embargo esta vez logró distinguir algo en él. Una cicatriz en el pecho, casi un rasguño, pero allí estaba esa marca. Tony entonces pensó que necesitaba analizar cuadro por cuadro aquellos sueños, por muy caliente que le resultara soñar con que lo hacía de forma salvaje y brutal con ese hombre de pectorales deliciosos, debía poner atención a lo que sucedía.

─¿Qué hora es?─ preguntó frotándose los ojos agotado.

─Las dos de la madrugada Señor, debería volver a la cama.

─¿Hallaste a nuestro desconocido?

─Aún no, pero trabajo en ello.

─Hasta la mañana Friday─ bostezó Tony yendo a la cama sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Jarvis y tener qué explicar sobre su paseo de media noche.

En su viejo apartamento de Brooklyn el soldado había tenido el mismo sueño que Tony, pero para él resultaba un recuerdo de las épocas doradas de su relación con su amado Tony. Recordaba cada encuentro con el fuego de la pasión y el amor, cómo sus labios acariciaron la suave piel del genio, el placer que le causaba el solo escuchar al pequeño castaño gemir por su legua juguetona en sus pezones. A Steve le excitaba masajear las bien formadas nalgas de Tony.

Se abrazó a su almohada recuperando el aliento de ese delicioso recuerdo y resolvió que no podía posponer mucho su plan, al llegar la mañana recuperaría a Tony.


End file.
